covertactionfandomcom-20200214-history
Check Data
The Check Data menu is one of the most important menus in the game. It allows the player to examine most of the information collected throughout the current Mission, arranged neatly into Documents. This menu is accessible through several other menus in the game, and is pretty much available at any time other than during Mini-Games. This is basically the same exact menu as the one available at the Data Section in any CIA Office, except the options are named slightly differently. Description During the course of a mission, Max often collects a vast array of information about the various Organizations and their many agents. All this data is arranged automatically into Documents. Max occassionally needs to review these documents to stay on top of the situation, make deductions, and decide on a course of action. To review these documents, it is necessary to access the Check Data menu. This menu is available as an option on several other menus throughout the game world. It offers seven options, each leading either to a document or a list of documents, and in all it contains almost all information collected thus far. Menu Access The Check Data menu is available as an option on several other menus in the game. In fact, it is pretty much available at any time except during Mini-Games. The following is a list of menus where a "Check Data" option appears: *At the City Locations menu. *At any Hideout menu. *During Observation. *At any Airport. In addition, the Data Section floor at any CIA Office functions exactly the same as a Check Data menu. However note that the options are titled slightly differently, though the accessible data is exactly the same. Accessing or leaving this menu does not cost any time off the clock - it is a free action. The exception is during Observation, where upon exiting the menu 1 or 2 hours will pass and the Observation will continue. This is similar to choosing the "Wait" option on the Observation menu. Menu Options The seven options on the Check Data menu are as follows: *Review Clues *Review Suspects *Inside Information *News Bulletins *Organization Summary *City Summary *Activity Report Each option leads either to a Document or to a list of Documents as appropriate. Pressing the "ESC" key returns you to whatever menu you were in previously. Review Clues :Main article: Review Clues This is a sub-menu, a list of all Clues collected by Max so far during the course of the mission. Each entry on this list is titled after the subject of the Clue. Use the arrow keys to navigate between the clue files, and "ENTER" to select one file for viewing. When looking at a Clue document, press any key to return to the Review Clues list. Use the "ESC" button to return from the list to the Check Data menu. Review Suspects :Main article: Review Suspects This is a sub-menu, a list of all Suspect Files collected by Max so far during the course of the mission. Each entry on the list shows a basic summary of the suspect's data, including name, location, affiliation, and Role, whichever is available. Use the arrow keys to navigate between the entries, and "ENTER" to select one entry for viewing. When looking at a Suspect File, press any key to return to the Review Suspects list. Use the "ESC" button to return from the list to the Check Data menu. Inside Information :Main article: Inside Information This is a sub-menu, a list of all Inside Information documents collected by Max so far during the course of the mission. It includes both the Master Plan and the various Personnel Files acquired by Photographing Floor Safes during Break-Ins. Each entry shows the title of the respective document. Use the arrow keys to navigate between the Inside Information entries, and "ENTER" to select one entry for vieweing. When looking at an Inside Information document, press any key to return to the Inside Information list. Use the "ESC" button to return from the list to the Check Data menu. News Bulletins :Main article: News Bulletins This is a document showing a list of all crucial Bulletins seen so far during the mission. The document shows only Bulletins related to Crimes committed since the start of the investigation. Use the "ENTER" key to return to the Check Data menu. If there are more Bulletins than can be shown on screen simultaneously, the "ENTER" key will instead advance to the next "page" of Bulletins, and return you to the Check Data menu only once the last page is reached. There is no way to go back a page, though there is nothing stopping you from simply viewing the document again if required. Organization Summary :Main article: Organization Summary This is a sub-menu showing the names of all Organizations about which Max has gathered any data. Use the arrow keys to navigate between the entries, and press "ENTER" to select one. Doing so will show a document detailing the Organization's relationship with other Organizations, as well the locations of all their known Hideouts. While viewing a specific Organization's details, press any key to return to the Organization list. While viewing the list, press "ESC" to return to the Check Data menu. City Summary :Main article: City Summary This is a sub-menu showing the names of all Cities in the current Theatre of Operations. Use the arrow keys to navigate between the entries, and press "ENTER" to select one. Doing so will show a document detailing the all known Hideouts in the city, as well as the names of any Participants known to live there and the titles of all Clues pointing to suspects living in that city. While viewing a specific City's details, press any key to return to the City Summary list. While viewing the list, press "ESC" to return to the Check Data menu. Activity Report :Main article: Activity Report This is a document showing a relative comparison between Organizations and Cities, based on how often each was Mentioned so far during the mission, and how often each appears on other Documents. This is shown using colored bars, with longer bars indicating high "prominence". Press any key to return to the Check Data menu.